


Angeal's Hobby

by frogslay



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4456601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogslay/pseuds/frogslay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for the FF7 fanworks exchange. I was asked for a slice of life piece, so here it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angeal's Hobby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KittenFair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenFair/gifts).




End file.
